User talk:Legendarybluescarf
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Legendarybluescarf! Thanks for your edit to the Oliver Feldspar page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 04:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Chibi Spirits hey, so I'm asking if I can use Doccia for one of my characters though, I gotta be honest, I don't read Reborn, so I'm not familiar with the characters (but that doesn't really matter on this wiki) though I would also like some mroe info on how exactly things work with these Chibis like how their magic works, is it like normal elemental magic or is it different, & do they have specific personalities that you had in mind? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:14, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Here's a bit information I have yet to add. What I had in mind for Chibi Spirits was "little floating supporters that can transform into a human and fight". Their Magic Works just like a human does. In the sense of Caster and Holder Type Magic. Doccia, in this case, can be summoned if you have the Spring Weather Ring and has made a contract with her using the Simple Method. The who Sun, Cloud, Sky, Lightning, Mist, Rain, and Storm are really metaphors in a sense. (These aren't the only elements. More might be added.) Sky-''' The Strongest of them. It allows a Spirit to use all of the "Sky" Natures. The Natures stated above are all "Sky" Natures. '''Sun- Refers to magic that involves around light and heat. Ex: A Sun natured Chibi Spirit could possibly use Fire Magic. (It all depends.) 'Lightning- 'Refers to magic that involves power, speed and electricty. EX: In Fulampo's case, his Nature can be seen with his ''fast thinking. '''Rain'- Refers to magic that involves liquids(water), and terrain changes. EX: After summoning a huge downpower, Piover flushes the opponent out with heavy gunfire. Cloud- Refers to magic that involves defense and flight. EX:Nuvola has a high defense, supported by his helmet. Mist- Refers to magic that involves illusions and darkness. EX: Nebbio is known as the Phantom Chibi for his use of mist and illusion magic. Storm- Refers to magic that involves power, speed, duration, and wind. EX: Assalto is the fastest Chibi and a martial artist. He keeps up a Barage of attacks on the opponent with his amazing speed. Note: A Chibi Spirirt could also use their nature in battle. EX: Nebbio can summon mists to the battle field. Piover can summon rain. Assalto could summon a horrible storm if he wanted to. Doccia has Three. Rain, Mist, and Cloud. Rain is Primary Nature. Cloud is her Secondary. Mist is her Teritary. I imagined Doccia as a serious, responsible, and strong chibi. Because Cloud is her Secondary nature, she is able to float in the air or levitate, if you will. She also has good defenses. Doccia can use simple Dark Magic and simple illusion magic. She can wash away opponents with strong water-based magic. She is one of the few Subordinate Chibi who has the power to become an Ex-Boss Chibi. A Chibi doesn't have to transform into a human using their Decade-Forms unless they want to. Both have their disadvantages and it is up to whomever to decide wether they are going to. Chibi Spirits have the ability to teleport humans to the Chibi Spirirt world. A Chibi also can live in the human world up to 7 consecutive days. After seven, their magical power drops tremendoulsy and must return back to the Chibi World to restore. If they continue to live there, they will get sickly, then die. Once a Chibi Dies, their contract with their human is broken and they are considered free. Additionally, a permant seal is (painfully) engraved on the human's skin somewhere on their body which, in turn, causes Chibi Spirits to avoid said human. Other Spirits under the human's control, however, are still under contract with them. Um, after all that writing, I don't know what else to put... SO, if you have any questions let me know! (Oh and yeah, you can use Doccia. Just be sure to put a link so I know or something.) Legendarybluescarf (talk) 02:31, December 11, 2013 (UTC) thank you for your answers, though just so you know (for the future) please send replies to the talk pages of the users who leave you messages here (by clicking the Talk button in the signature would get you there fastest) anyways, I was thinking of using her with my character Pollux Totmann because he's more of a support/non-combat mage so he would need some form of reliable combat magic on his side Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) alright, thanks (will I be making Doccia's page or is that something you were going to do?) also, with talk pages, you don't need to go to the Archived section, just hit the leave a message button or click the edit button that is next to the most recent (bottom) topic or the edit button next to a topic that you had started Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) your welcome after you've got your example up (and also sometime tomorrow) I will begin work on Doccia's pageLeengard Ustan (talk) 05:10, December 11, 2013 (UTC) hey, how does the Decade-Form work? Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:09, December 12, 2013 (UTC) don't worry about it so is there some sort of command phrase needed to activate Decade-Form? also, before I forget, is there a command phrase needed to summon the Chibi Spirit in the first place? Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:31, December 14, 2013 (UTC) made Doccia's page, still needs work, but I figured you could look it over some and help me out a little with some of the stuff with Chibi Spirit Magic that you haven't gotten up yet Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) that'll depend on whether you feel that the Natures and the Decade-Form sections would take up too much space on the page so as to require pages of their own though you could make summarized versions of them of the Chibi Spirit page and then go more in depth into those on their own pages Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:30, December 15, 2013 (UTC) hey Hi there I saw you Chibi Spirits and Chibi Spirit Magic and was wondering if I could use Lumin for one of my characters? --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) A character I'm in the process of making and the main reason is becasue he uses fire magic and so does my character. True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Thats fine. I might not get to that until tomorrow os that okay? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Post in my main talk page. I don't see your message if you post it in my archives. First, I'm looking through the Chibi Spirits right now, I'll have my answer very soon, like in a few hours. Second, I'm going to have to turn you down. There's a rule we have- "if a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as it was created before this rule." Sorry :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:13, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Piover All three of your questions seem to ask the same thing, so I'll keep it short. I want him because I'm a huge fan of the character Colonello from Reborn, and I think I could put him to good use with a character. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 03:49, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Dude, chill. It's like getting mad at me for Black Star as a character since I like him from Soul Eater. As for putting him to good use, I do plan to use him for a character. As for whether I'll be making that character, I won't be making them immediatley. I just prefer to know I have a magic nailed down for them, and then try to find an image I like for htem and how they'll work. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC) If you weren't close to mad, then why did you put such emphasis on the fact that I wanted him because I liked the character from a different show? And I wasn't being rude. I assumed from the way you typed that you were agitated so I tried to respond reasonably calmly. I was asking you to calm down. I'm sorry if I misread your posts, I haven't really talked to you before, so I haven't gotten a hang of how you express yourself through writing. I was just responding based upon what I knew from other people and how they express their agitation. Thanks for letting me know. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:54, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. And of course you can edit his personality and history. I'll let you know when I'm ready. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wood Phoenix Burning storm Mdoe isn't stronger it just adds an extra effect. But i don't mind if you have a dual element but i think you should go with something like Blazing Forest Mode....Sounds cooler :P Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok i'll do that ASAP....if ya need help come and talk to me on the chat. If you do create a 2nd gen (which is what i'd prefer for a 2nd Forest Phoenix Slayer can you let me know, there is a blog i done that u'll need to read. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) So, I finally got around to it, and Chibi Spirits are a go. Sorry that took so long, I've been dealing with other stuff and whatnot lmao. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:11, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:18, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Next time, link me to the page. Anyway, you could just make this a magic creature or something; it'd work better. But it's good to go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:31, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Particle Magic yeah, you can use Mercury Particle Magic do remember that Mercury is normally in a liquid state & is very poisonous to... most everything if you have any questions feel free to ask (but I'd suggest looking Mercury up yourself, I only know so much, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Well I'd like to have Celia for my main character. If I can't have Celia, Nuvola would be nice. Thank you ^-^. Well I'd be very thankfull if you would make her a page, and if you want to, you cane have some of my Elemental Keys. Sure, you can use him/her. And yes you can choose his/her appearance. Pleasure doing buisness with you ^^ LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) You did a great job on Heal Spirit, but what about Celia? LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Color Magic Yeah, no one is really asking to use Color Magic, so you can make three (remember that it's only 1 color for 1 mage) some notes: Blue: Nature: you can just say that it is Water in Nature which will then cover all water (excluding Steam & Ice) Yellow: Nature: Electric as a nature is fine (Offensive is a given, but you could also use Electric for more than just offense, why restrict the possible uses for this magic? If you really want to I won't stop you) Brown: Nature: I'd suggest picking either Rust or Decay (Rust is basically Decay specifically for Metals, so I'd say go for Decay) other than that, have at it, I'll put these up on the Color Magic Page, let me know what you decide for Yellow Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:59, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about yesterday's comments. I was just really stressed from the day before that and I just snapped when I saw your Forest Phoenix Slayer page. It may sound childish of me but I got mad when I saw that page because it had the whole 'forest' element idea for it. And if you couldn't tell from my username, I always felt that 'forest' was sort of the unique thing for me. You have all the right to create this sort of thing and I apologize again. Now I need to clean up all of the stone tiles I broke yesterday when I was venting. If you'll excuse me. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Olympic Torch so, I'll take the position of Omega I'll be naming him Dolos Apate, both names are taken from minor Greek gods (keeping your theme) Dolos is the spirit of trickery and guile, also being a master at cunning deception, craftiness, and treachery Apate is the goddess of Fraud not a pleasent sounding guy, but I'm also basing his appearance off of Joker from Kuroshitsuji it'll be fun, I'll let you know when I've got him up Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:17, May 14, 2014 (UTC) got Dolos started still working on most of the sections (mostly the magic, if you have any suggestions, I'm open) Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:43, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea on the reason so far, but I was thinking that he could act as a sort of messenger for Olympic Torch (being a Street Performer, he travels a lot and could therefore contact people if they don't have the communication lacrima), what do you think? hopefully, I'll come up with a reason soon (maybe while working on his other sections) and get back to ya Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) then it sounds like a plan, eh? Omega will be Olympic Torch's messenger as for his reason for joining, how about because of him being friends with Alpha? I don't know what you have planned for Alpha, but I can't think of anything else at the moment Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Olympic Torch Relationships so, with the few characters we have right now, how do you think they'd all get along? I'm thinking that Zorra and Katie would not really like Dolos (who would just love messing with them) not sure how Reitanna would feel about Dolos Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:33, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, your Guild Griffin Heart will be participating in the GMG. Please look over you guild and select Five of your members to participate in the GMG as well as Two substitutes in case any of your mages are rendered unable to continue. You will be given Two Weeks to assemble your team. May your Guild perform well. Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Feather Magic Hello, it's me again :) I was wondering if one of my spirits could use feather magic, and if I could make my own description for it? LukeHeartfillia (talk) 09:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC)